Un-Break My Heart
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Kasuka Heiwajima and Ruri Hijiribe are a couple. They have been together for almost a year. Kasuka has been extremely busy, more busy than Ruri. So they really didn't have any time to go on dates. But, however, now they have time to do so. Ruri is very happy about this. Unfortunately, when Kasuka comes to pick her up for their date he has some bad news.


**NOTE: **I really do hope you like my newest Durarara! story! If you don't like it, then don't review. If you wish to tell me how to improve my writing and that you liked the story, please review! Asuka is my OC in this story. She is a character that I made up. If you do not like stories that contain OCs, please leave. Thanks.

* * *

**Un-Break My Heart**

* * *

Ruri Hijiribe was in her home, happily getting ready for her date with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend is Kasuka Heiwajima. They had been together for almost a year now. They _are_ in love with each other, but Kasuka rarely showed any affection towards her. She did to him _all_ the time. Ruri was starting to feel a bit neglected by him, but she never told him things like that.

This was going to be their first date in a very long time. Kasuka was always extremely busy, being in movies and whatnot. However, she was busy most of the time as well, but not as busy as him. Ruri was very jovial that they would be going on a date together for the first time in a very long time. It made her feel all warm inside.

Ruri got dressed in one of her best dresses, fixed her hair, put on some makeup, put on her best high heels, and put just a tiny bit of perfume on. Now she had the wonderful scent of strawberries and cream. Ruri wanted to look her best for her boyfriend, her very best.

After she was finished getting ready, she sat down in her huge living room, on her couch, her hands folded neatly in her lap. She was waiting with a very big smile on her face.

She couldn't wait!

Ruri hasn't been this excited in a long while!

After about, like, forty minutes, there was a knock on her front door, a soft and short one.

Ruri recognized her boyfriend's knock and immediately bounced to her feet, hurrying over to the door. She opened the door rapidly and put on a very big smile, immediately seeing Kasuka standing there looking emotionless as ever.

"Hi, Kasuka!" Ruri exclaimed joyfully. "Ready for our date?"

Kasuka sighed through his nose and his eyes showed guilt. He gently took her hand in his and entered the house, shutting the door behind him. Then he brought a confused Ruri over to the living room. He gestured for her to take a seat and so she did, giving him a look written with perplexity.

"What is it, Kasuka?" Ruri asked worriedly, concern dancing in her voice. She was beginning to have a really bad feeling.

Kasuka got down on one knee in front of her, staring into her eyes solemnly. "Ruri…" He spoke slowly, emotionlessly.

"What? What is it?" Ruri questioned, getting more worried by the second. She felt her heart increase in speed. Her hands were trembling a little bit and she was barely breathing.

"We're going to have to cancel our date."

A huge amount of disappointment and anger fell upon Ruri right at that moment, and she balled her trembling hands into tight fists, giving him a very hurt look. "Why?!" She shouted in agitation. "Why are you canceling our date, Kasuka? I've waited a long time for this!"

Kasuka did not show any emotion on his face, but there was a huge amount of guilt in his eyes.

"Ruri, I'm sorry," He answered. "I'm going to be gone for a couple of months. I'm going to be in a new movie. They're shooting it in New Zealand," He explained slowly. "It's…it's called Un-Break My Heart. It's a movie about romance. I am the main protagonist…"

Ruri got even angrier after hearing this. She knew she was being selfish at the moment and not caring about his career. Ruri knew that it wasn't his choice of what kind of movie he would be in. But still, she was furious. She didn't want her Kasuka kissing another woman. She _definitely_ did NOT want Kasuka being involved in any mild or major sex scenes either.

She was feeling incredibly hurt, angry, sad, and disappointed. The disappointment grabbed her and pulled her into its horrible embrace, squeezing her tightly, never letting go.

Ruri felt tears come to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away, not wanting Kasuka to see any signs of weakness in her. However, she guessed that he already saw because he was giving her a very sympathetic and guilty look.

"I don't want you to be with someone else…" She whispered to him, her voice shaky.

"I know." Kasuka says quietly, reaching over and taking her soft hands in his own.

But she immediately snatched them away, giving him a glare. "I don't want you kissing another woman, I don't want you getting intimate with another woman, I don't want you doing _anything_ with another woman!" She yelled, complaining like a little child.

Kasuka sighed. "It's not real, Ruri. It's just a movie."

"What exactly are you going to be doing in this new movie?!" Ruri demanded to know, her tone harsh.

Kasuka did not reply. Instead, he reached for her hands again, but she cruelly pulled them away, keeping them out of his reach.

Kasuka felt his heart sink.

"What are you going to be doing in this new movie?!" Ruri repeated, anger lacing her tone.

Kasuka avoided her gaze, but reached for her hands a third time, wanting to hold them, wanting her to calm down, to not be angry at him anymore. He was starting to get tired with this all.

However, Ruri pulled them out of his reach again, getting angrier by the second. "Answer me!" She screamed; her voice a melody of fury.

Kasuka felt a little bit of tears come to his eyes, but he rapidly blinked them back, reaching for her hands a third time. But again, Ruri kept them away, putting her hands behind her back, gritting her teeth in pure anger. Kasuka rested his hands on her lap instead, feeling rejected and incredibly solemn.

He really didn't want to tell her the details of the movie. He didn't want to tell her what kind of role he would be playing in this movie. He didn't want her to hate him. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Kasuka…!" Ruri barked viciously, giving him a very dark look. "_Answer me_!" She screamed again.

Kasuka flinched a bit and bowed his head a little.

"In the movie," He began, his voice unemotional. "The male protagonist gets into a deep relationship with the female protagonist. They get intimate sometime during the movie…there will be lots of kissing scenes." He explained.

Ruri felt even more hurt after hearing him tell her that.

"Decline!" She yelled.

Kasuka looked up at her in surprise. "Huh?"

"Decline it! Tell them you don't want to do it! Tell them that you are unable to do this movie!" Ruri tells him pleadingly.

"I can't, Ruri," Kasuka says quietly. "I already accepted. I will be leaving tomorrow to New Zealand."

"T-Tomorrow?!" Ruri exclaimed, feeling tears appear in her eyes again. She was trembling now, feeling her heart slowly break. "You can't just leave me all of a sudden…!"

"You never had a problem with it before." Kasuka told her, staring into her teary eyes.

"I never had a problem with it before because this is your first time being in a romantic movie! Well, ever since I've gotten with you, this is your first!" Ruri exclaimed again.

Kasuka went silent.

"Kasuka, you can't leave me! Why is this happening now? Why is this happening on the day of our date?! Why are you doing this to me?!" Ruri yelled at him as the tears escaped her eyes, slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this?!"

Kasuka tried to give her a hug, but she immediately pushed him away, causing him to fall onto the ground on his rear. He stared up at her in disbelief, seeing a very hurt expression on her features.

He was beginning to feel even guiltier.

"R-Ruri…" He whispers brokenly.

"Do you even love me, Kasuka?!" Ruri shouted out her question, furiously wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Do I mean anything to you?! Does your career mean more than I to you?!"

"That's not true…" Kasuka says quietly, his voice still broken.

"Then don't leave me!" Ruri exclaimed selfishly. "Don't leave me! Stay with me! Don't go off and do that movie! Tell them you can't do it! Tell them, Kasuka! If you really, truly love me you will not do that movie and you will go out on a date with me!" Ruri cried. "Please!"

Kasuka was starting to get a little annoyed.

He slowly got to his feet and stared her down with his emotionless gaze. "You are being very selfish, Ruri," He tells her. "I worked hard to get where I am now. I'm a highly talented actor. That's why they always call for me. They're always going to call for me because of how good I am." He explained to her, his voice calm.

Ruri stared up at him, feeling her rage build up inside of her, taking complete control of her. She began to shake in sadness and great fury.

Kasuka continued.

"What you are trying to make me do is extremely unfair very selfish of you," Kasuka talked, his voice still calm. "You should know how I feel right now, Ruri. You are an actress yourself, also a singer. What would I do if they called you for a movie that had to do with romance?"

"I'm not in movies much; I was only in a few!" Ruri yelled at him, feeling tears of anger fill her eyes.

"You were in twenty of them, Ruri." Kasuka corrected her.

"So?" Ruri hissed, feeling really melancholy now.

"I wouldn't stop you from doing what you do best. I wouldn't stop you from doing what you love to do. You love to act. You love to sing," Kasuka explained slowly and calmly, staring straight at her. "I love to act too. Are you going to stop me from doing something that I love doing?"

Ruri did not know how to answer that, so she just stared at him.

"Ruri, I love you," Kasuka tells her softly, taking her face in his hands and leaning closer to her. "I love you so much, but if you can't respect me and what I do, then we can't be together." He forced himself to say, staring directly into her eyes.

Ruri felt her heart stop.

She suddenly felt dizzy and her whole face turned melancholic and solemn, her eyes filling with hurtful tears.

She felt her heart shatter into a million irreplaceable pieces.

Kasuka was her happiness. She couldn't imagine a life without him, without him by her side. Before they had gotten together she had always been very melancholic and emotionless, much like him. After she had gotten with him, she became more and more alive and much happier.

She didn't want to lose him.

Ruri _did_ respect him and the things he did. She had no idea she was being so selfish, telling him not to go do this movie. But she knew she could NOT take seeing him with another woman, kissing another woman, and getting intimate with another woman.

"K-Kasuka…y-you can't…" She whispered, her voice trembling.

Kasuka removed his hands from her cheeks and took a step back, staring at her emotionlessly. "Think about how I feel right now, Ruri. Think about how I felt when you told me not to go do this movie," He tells her. "Put yourself in my shoes. Would you like it if I told you not do something that you like doing?"

"B-But I-I just…I just…don't want you t-to be with s-someone else…!" Ruri cried out, tears flying from her eyes.

"Ruri, please try to understand," Kasuka says to her desperately, getting down on his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his. He was happy that she didn't pull away this time, but he noticed that she looked emotionless right now, almost as emotionless as he looked. "I'm going to be called to do lots of movies in the future, Ruri. I will never know what kind of genre the movie will be, but I _will_ do them. I might get three romance movies in a row. You can't just tell me not to do them because I will be getting intimate with someone else other than you."

Ruri did not speak.

"It's called acting for a reason, Ruri," Kasuka explains to her. "It's not real. I will be acting. She will be acting. _Everyone_ will be acting."

Ruri still did not speak.

Kasuka swallowed hard and squeezed her warm hands tightly. "But in the end, it is only you I care about the most. It is only you that I love with all my heart. It is only you that I will think about."

Ruri _still_ did not speak.

Kasuka felt his heart sink once more, feeling his heart slowly break. "Ruri," He said. "Do you understand?"

Ruri remained silent.

That was all the answer he needed.

Kasuka hesitantly and slowly released her warm, soft hands and got to his feet, staring at her hollowly, feeling empty inside.

He knew she must've been feeling the same way as well. The young actor could tell by the way she was staring straight ahead, at nothing. Her eyes were emotionless, dark, empty pools of sorrow and hurt.

"I guess this will be our conclusion then," Kasuka spoke, keeping his tone emotionless even though he felt like crying his eyes out. "From now on, you and I are separated, Ruri."

Tears started rolling down Ruri's cheeks again and she continued to remain silent.

Immediately, Kasuka's heart shattered into dozens of lonely, dark pieces, unable to mend themselves.

"Goodbye, Ruri." Kasuka turned and wended towards the front door.

And then…he was gone.

Right afterwards, Ruri broke down sobbing uncontrollably, falling onto the ground, clutching at her chest and gasping for air.

It hurt!

It hurt so much!

Ruri looked up towards the ceiling, screaming her lungs out, not caring if her neighbors heard her.

She didn't care.

She didn't care about anything anymore.

She didn't care.

She didn't care about anything anymore.

Still sobbing, Ruri grabbed her cell phone and dialed in her friend's number, hoping she'd pick up.

**Meanwhile, with Kasuka…**

Kasuka had headed to his brother's place. Shizuo was very happy to see him. Kasuka just wanted someone to talk to, to get his mind off of his break up with Ruri.

He and his brother had sat down in his living and had been discussing various things, but suddenly, Kasuka had broken down, crying right in front of his older brother.

Shizuo was incredibly worried and had pulled his little brother into his arms, comforting him.

"Kasuka, what happened?" Shizuo questioned him seriously, looking down at him.

"B-Brother…" He whispered. "Ruri and I…we…we are now separated."

**Back with Ruri…**

"What?!" Ruri's friend, Asuka, exclaimed in shock after hearing the story. Ruri had called her over and Asuka immediately came running to see what was wrong with her friend.

Ruri nodded, hugging a pillow close to her body. "We aren't together anymore." She whispered.

**Back with Kasuka…**

"What?! Why?" Shizuo demanded to know from his brother, extremely concerned now. "What the heck happened between you two? Did you get into a fight with her or something?"

Kasuka sniffled and held onto his older brother, looking up at him solemnly through his tears. He then began to explain everything to him, starting from the beginning.

When he finished he sniffled again, calming down a bit. "So that's why…" He tells him.

**Back with Ruri…**

"That's why, huh?" Asuka sighed and shook her head, placing her hands onto her hips and frowning. "That's pretty selfish of you if you ask me."

Ruri looked up at Asuka in surprise and a bit of…agitation. "Huh? Why is that?" She asked.

**Back with Kasuka…**

"Well, have you ever considered how she felt about the whole thing?" Shizuo questioned his little brother.

"I have!" Kasuka replied, pulling away from Shizuo. "She just doesn't…"

**Back with Ruri…**

"Understand…" Ruri answered, rubbing tears out of her eyes.

"What is there to understand, Ruri?" Asuka sighed once more and shook her head. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Look, you need to respect what he wants and you need to stop being so selfish, Ruri. Kasuka loves you!"

**Back with Kasuka…**

"I know she does," Kasuka whispered solemnly. "I don't know what I should do, brother. Tell me what I should do."

"Do what you think is right, Kasuka," Shizuo responded with a nod of his head. "I know you two will work it out. You both can't be separated forever."

**Back with Ruri…**

"Okay?" Asuka tells Ruri.

Ruri sniffled nodding. "Okay."

**Back with Kasuka…**

"Okay." Kasuka nodded.

**The next day…**

Kasuka had decided to go to New Zealand, living Ruri behind, hoping that she might come to see him off or to say goodbye. He really missed her and wanted to see her again. He still loved her a lot.

Kasuka had parked his car and was carrying his bags now, heading towards the entrance of the airport. His flight would leave soon.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his body from behind, someone crashing into him.

"I'm sorry, Kasuka!" He heard Ruri's voice shout.

Kasuka froze and dropped his bags, quickly spinning around to face her. He saw her standing there right before him, hugging him tightly.

Kasuka didn't waste any time in putting his arms around her, kissing the top of her head repeatedly, happy tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kasuka!" Ruri pulled away from him a bit to look up at his face. "I shouldn't have been so selfish! I…I'm not mad anymore! I…I love you, Kasuka!" She tells him sincerely.

"I love you too, Ruri…" Kasuka rubbed her back lovingly, closing his eyes and pulling her closer. "I want to be with you forever. I…I want to stay with you for as long as I live, Ruri."

Ruri smiled cheerfully and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you for un-breaking my heart, Kasuka…I love you so very much." She tells him truthfully.

"Un-breaking your heart…?" Kasuka looked confused. That was the name of the movie that he would be in.

Ruri nodded, laughing a bit.

Kasuka started laughing too, surprisingly.

Then he thought of something. "Hey, do you want to come to New Zealand with me?" He asked her.

Ruri looked up at him, surprised, but then nodded.

"Sure!"

"Good."


End file.
